Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Adjacent components in a gas turbine engine are often separated by a small gap sometimes called a split line. The small gap allows for variations in manufacturing tolerance of the adjacent components and for expansion/contraction of the components that occurs during operation of the gas turbine engine. The small gaps between adjacent components may be sealed to prevent the leakage of air through the small gaps during operation of the turbine engine.